Tour of The Nightmare Before Christmas Studios
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: Jack, Sally, Lock, Shock, and Barrel somehow get transported the the studios at which their movie was created. Of course, they don't know they have a movie, they don't know what a studio is, and they have no idea of what's going on. NOW REFORMATTED!
1. Like a Movie

Disclaimer: If you have trouble finding out what's going on, good. That's what I was trying to do. Jack, Sally, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel don't know what's going on, why should you? You'll just have to guess. Now formatted so that it doesn't look like total crap!

Wind whipped around them, falling through a swirling abyss until they impacted on the ground. Jack reeled from suddenly being transported to this strange place. He felt a tiny hand grab onto his wrist (Sally) and a couple of smaller hands clasp around his ankles (Lock, Shock, and Barrel).

"What happened?" he asked as he slowly swam back into vision.

"I don't know," Sally mumbled.

It was a very strange phenomenon. Jack and Sally had gone for a quick walk outside of Halloween Ton. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had sneaked along behind them. Barrel had rushed out to scare them, holding his hands out in front of him, yelling, "You there! STOP!" His hands stopped suddenly in midair, like they had hit something. There was a clicking noise, then-

There they were.

"Where are we, Jack?" Shock asked.

"Yeah, Jack!" Lock tugged at Jack's pant leg.

"Any ideas, Jack?" Barrel sat on the floor.

"Well, judging by the size of everything, we're in the cloud kingdom."

After making the vague Jack and the Beanstalk comment, Jack glanced at the humungous structures around him, realizing they were tables. The room was mostly tables, and each of the tables had a model of a certain spot. One table had a model of Halloween Mountain, one had the Fountain from Town, one had the Christma Town sign. Along the walls of the room were shelves, and on the shelves were Bodies! Heads and torsos, arms and legs, of people he knew.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sally commented.

"MY MASK!" Shock gasped. She stared at her witch's mask, which had shattered into three seperate pieces. "It's broken! WaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!"

Jack scanned the shelves, looking up at the many familiar faces. Many faces, but few bodies. Many just had thin, metal skeleton bodies called Armateurs. The Harlequin demon, the Little Corpse Child, a few elves from Christmas Town...

"Look at this, guys," called a commanding voice. "We've got visitors." A murmur of voices swum in the air as the natives took notice of the five intruders.

"Hello?" Sally yelled into the abyss. "Where are we?"

"Well, well, well. Another me."

As the group located the voice, they were struck with surprise and terror.

IT WAS SALLY! Almost. The Sally Jack knew was standing beside him. The Sally he heard was standing at the top of one of the massive tables. She held herself straight and erect, every inch of her firm and steady. Instead of Sally's usual smile, this Sally held an authoritative smirk.

"AH!" Lock yelled. "Sally's got an evil twin!"

"See, I told you everybody's got a evil twin!" Shock declared.

"Evil twin? Never!" Sally's Double held up her hands as an "of course not" gesture. You could see that one of the fingers on her hand was missing. Yet, her face still smirked evilly. She laughed and added, "More like an evil septuplet."

"Another one?" came another voice, this one weak and timid. Jack looked behind him to see... another Sally. This one jittered as if she were afraid of her own shadow. She was also a simple Armateur like many others in the room, the only part of her body being actually body was her legs. Each leg had a tear or a dent in them. She held her tiny wire hands together, shaking and shivering nervously. She had her stitches messed up, as well. They were across her right eye instead of her left.

"Yes, dear, nothing to worry about," the First Sally double told her sister.

"Okay..." the poor thing conjoled herself. She took a quick look at Shock, who was still holding her witch's mask, and scurried off.

"See?" the first Sally Double pointed out.

"Sally has lots of evil twins!" Barrel giggled.

"Yes, well, there are probably a couple of all of us running around out here," Jack voiced. "Quite right." It was another double, this one of Jack. The Jack Double took his place next to the First Sally Double, his arms crossed. He was fully clothed, although the stripes on his suit seemed a bit too dark.

"Where are we?" Sally pleaded.

"In the prop department!" a voice called from the shelves.

"We're the extras!" another one claimed.

"They come get parts offa us if one of the working puppets breaks something!" recited an elf.

"Breaks something?" Jack asked.

"I lost a good hand to one of those working models," Sally Double lamented, holding up the hand with the broken finger. "A working model like you."

"Oh, you poor little dear."

Jack spun around again in terror as he heard the voice that would scare a thousand children. Lock, Shock, and Barrel recognized it, too.

"OOGIE!"

Oogie Boogie stood before them, holding his hands behind his back. His right side had a huge tear in it, but instead of being stuffed with bugs, he was stuffed with cotton, like a teddy bear. Oogie opened his mouth widely, and out popped-

Lock, Shock, and Barrel! More copies! Lock's nose was snapped of, Shock's hat was missing, and Barrel's cheek had a little dent in it.

Shock cuddled her favorite face plate.

"Poor Shock, you broke your mask," Lock's Double crooned.

"Here," Shock's copy chirped. "You can have one of mine." She threw Shock a new mask, identical to her old one.

"Use it in good health," Barrel's Double hoarsely recited. "While you still can."

Sally felt a shiver go through her leaf-stuffed body.

"Jack, I'm confused," Shock admitted. She slipped the mask onto her face out of habit, fearing that someone would recognize her. Lock and Barrel followed suit, shaking fearfully.

"Alright," Jack calmed the tiny girl. "Listen, if you could just point us towards the exit, we'll be on our way."

"If you don't mind," Sally added.

"You want to get out?" Oogie laughed. Lock, Shock, and Barrel (the copies) chuckled and hopped back into Oogie's stomach.

"Hey, guys!" Sally Double 1 turned and faced the shelves, yelling to the armateur citizens. "They want to know how to get out!"

Uproarious laughter filled the room, eminating from every closed box and molding case.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this place," Sally poked Jack in the ribs.

* * *

(Organ intro)

Citizens (jumping out of their boxes on the shelves): Watch yourself.

Don't fall off of the shelf.

Sally Double (sounding seductive and menacing): You must be the new boys in town...

Lock (nervous): What's that sound?

Barrel (more nervous): Is someone movin' 'round?

Jack Double (sounding mocking and compassionate): Sit down for a spell,

You don't look so well.

Mayor Armateur (making elaborate hand gestures as he sings): Wait a minute, I feel great!

Just leave yourself to fate.

Bat Boy double (hanging by his wings from the the Fountain): You might as well just hang around...

Dr. Finklestein Double (holds up a scapel and a pair of tongs) and Citizens: It's too late;

We've got to operate.

Citizens with Dr. Double in lead: Just try to relax.

It's the house of wax!

Citizens with Sally Double in lead: Oh, I remember Frankenstein!

Sends shivers up my spine!

Wo-oah!

Jack: I'm for getting out of here...

Citizens with Jack Double in lead: No need to shout my dear,

No-o!

Citizens:Who will go

To the cellar down bellow?

Oogie Boogie Double: Trouble is a bubblin' in the brew...

Lock, Shock, and Barrel Doubles (jumping out of Oogie's open mouth): And while you're at it Mister-

Citizens join in: Vincent Price will give you good advice.

Citizens, Jack Double in lead: He'll know what to do,

You just tell him BOO!

Citizens with Tree double (complete with Armateur skeletons) in lead: He will put the voodoo

In the stew

We're tellin' you!

Citizens with seven Sally Doubles in lead: It's like a movie

It's a B-movie show

It's like a movie

It's a B-movie show

Mishmash of the two witches, the Lagoon monster, Oogie Boogie, and Sandy: Look at me, I mean, really, BARF BARF BARF! I'm a can opener, a lamp, and a shaver. Oh God, I'm a mish-mash!

Jack: This is weird.

Sally: It's much worse than I feared.

Shock: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear.

Group: THIS IS STRANGE!

Sandy Double: It ain't home on the range!

A group of elves, with Sandy in lead: You just tell Saint Pete

That you got cold feet!

Group: There goes the sun,

Here comes the night;

Somebody turn on the light...

(The lights slowly start to dim until the room is black)

Somebody tell me that fate has been kind...

Citizens, with Sally Double and Jack Double in lead, accentuating every word: You can't go out,

You are out of your mind!

(Light shines from a desk lamp, shining on the Citizens)

Citizens (shadows are very pronounced on the wall): It's like a movie

It's a B-movie show

It's like a movie

It's a B-movie show

Citizens, getting louder with each line: Aa-aa, Aa-aa Aa-aa, Aa-aa Aa-aa, Aa-aa AAAAAA!

(Ding ding! Dingdingdingding!)

* * *

The rattle of a doorknob suddenly stopped the onslaught of hands, claws, and steely fingers. All eyes turned to the door.

Shikashikashikashika!

In a rustle of feet and paws, metal clicking upon wood, the prop puppet extras quickly shuffled back to their places. The group of Jack, Sally, and Boogie's Boys (and girl), stood in fear as the door slowly opened. The light flicked on.

In stepped a man dressed entirely in black. He had pale skin with messy black hair. On his shirt, he wore a name tag with the words "HI! MY NAME IS: Tim Burton" written on them. Tim Burton towered over the tiny puppets, dwarfing them like a horse would belittle a rabbit.

"There you are," he mentioned to himself. He then addressed Jack and his friends. "What are you doing here? You should be back in your video cassete."

Tim Burton watched for a second as his creations stared back at him. He sighed. "Look, come with me."

He, without hesistation, scooped up his brainchildren in his arms and proceeded to carry them out of the prop shop.

Sally's Double growled as Tim Burton and his characters left the shop. She turned to Jack's Double.

"I Hate those working models," she hissed.

"Don't worry, darling," Jack's Double comforted, an evil smile adorning his face. "This wasn't the first time working models have come in here. And it won't be the last. We'll get you your hand back."

"We could've gotten it back sooner if we didn't put on that stupid musical number!" Oogie's copy yelled.

"Shut up!" Jack's double screeched at the oversized pillow case.

Sally's Double smiled.

Tim Burton, meanwhile, chided his party of five.

"What are you doing out of your cassette? How'd you get here?"

"We don't know..." Barrel answered for everyone. Jack held Sally's hand tight in his, fearing for her life.

"I'm not surprised," Tim Burton sighed. Her placed the munchkins in front of a VCR.

"Just press the button that says 'Play'," Tim Burton instructed. "You should get back to Halloween Town. At least, you will if the tape's in the right place."

"Um, thank you?" Sally was very confused.

"No problem," Tim patted her head with his finger. "Just be glad that I was here. Oh, and stand up straight." He pushed her into a standing position with his palm.

Jack nodded at his new friend and pressed the "Play" button-

PZITPHITPHITPHITPHITPHIT!

BOOM!

Tim coughed as the smoke clouded his lungs. He waved the thick black cloud away and looked for the puppets. Nothing. He heard a loud cheer come from one of the stages.

"Oh no," he moaned.


	2. Happiness Hotel with Me and my Best Frie...

Disclaimer: Chapter 2 Whoopee! 

Jack held his head in pain.

"What has happened now?" He asked himself.

He looked around again. This place had tables as well, and cameras too. It was considerably darker in this place than in the prop room. Also, no sign of anyone else.

"Are we home yet?" Shock asked.

"I'm hungry," Lock complained.

"And I'm tired," Barrel cried.

"And we're not in Halloween Town," Sally growled.

"I know that," Jack grumbled. "I know that."

"Who are you?"

A scared, unrecognizable voice shattered the calmness of the situation.

"Hello?" Jack called.

"Where did you come from?"

"Blame the Doctor," Sally casually joked. Jack sniggered.

"Are you from the Prop Department?"

"No, we're from Halloween Town," Shock chipped.

There was an unearthly cheer of delight that radiated from the tables and cameras. A little face popped up from the scenery. It was Sally, again. This Sally smiled with relief.

"Thank goodness!" She wiped her forehead. "We thought you were someone from the Prop Department!"

A few people crawled up from the scenery. Suprisingly, there was only one of everyone. They were all whole, every piece in tact, every strand of hair the the right place.

"Do we look like someone from the Prop Department?" Shock asked curiously.

A copy of Jack rose behind Sally's counterpart. "Well, you look like us, but-"

"They don't have anything missing!" The Mayor's voice called from the Fountain.

"That's good," Sally's copy breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not from the Prop Department."

"Are you working models?" Copy Jack asked.

"In a way..." Jack responded.

"That's good." Copy Jack proceeded to try and jump to the floor, but caught his foot in a camera wire. He yelled as the camera itself crashed to the floor. Jack and Sally rushed to the crash site to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked his twin.

Copy Jack laughed although he was tangled in a few 30 feet of complicated wire. "That was fun!"

"Oh, this place crashes to pieces every now and then," the Werewolf yelled.

"But it's a good enough to visit every now and then," Sally's Copy sighed.

"You don't live here?" Barrel asked.

"No, it's more of hotel," Copy Jack made a quick comparison.

"And we're all happy here!" Dr. Finklestien's copy called from a roadway.

"It's the Happiness Hotel!" Another voice, which Jack couldn't exactly place.

"Oh, yeah, that's the name we came up with!" Copy Jack snapped his fingers.

"I thought of it!" a copy of Lock yelled.

"No, I thought of it!" a Copy Shock screamed.

"I did!" a Barrel Copy voiced.

"You never think of anything!" an Oogie Boogie Copy yelled.

Laughter ran like a wave over the room. Jack and Sally smiled, in spite of themselves.

"See, it's fun here!" Copy Jack placed a friendly hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Nothing like in the Prop Room!" Shock giggled.

"Definitely!" Copy Sally cheered. She leaned forward and punched the air in excitement, causing a bit of ground to give way. She plopped to the ground, unharmed. She giggled lightly. "FU-UN!"

"I think you'd like it here!" The Mayor Copy walked into view, along with many other citizens. They jumped to the ground, telling their greetings and welcoming the travelers.

"I LIKE IT HERE!" Shock yelled.

"I could get used to this!" Sally laughed as the Harlequin Demon quickly kissed her hand.

Jack wasn't even afraid when Oogie Boogie showed up.

"Hey there! Welcome home, stranger!" Oogie Boogie whacked Jack on the back, and gave Sally a quick half hug. "Welcome to the Happiness Hotel!"

* * *

(Copy Jack taps on the fireplace behind his bed, and stomps his foot on the tile floor.)

Jack: Oh, there's no fire in the fireplace;

There's no carpet on the floor.

(Jack steps on a trapdoor switch, and Sally's kitchen area falls to the floor. It crashes into pieces.)

Sally: Don't try to order dinner.

There's no kitchen anymore...

(Barrel's jumping on Jack's bed.)

Barrel: But if the road's been kinda bumpy

And you need to rest a spell-

Everybody else: Well, welcome home to Happiness Hotel!  
(Copy Mayor point to the Saxophone Man and the Bass Man.)

Mayor: If you've got luggage, keep it handy,

But you're running out of luck-

(The Saxophone Man and the Bass man are holding a stack of Christmas presents that are much taller than them. They stumbled around for a bit, bump into eachother, and fall over, letting the packages fall on thier heads.)

Saxophone man: 'Cause the bellhops ain't to organized,

Bass man: And the elevator's stuck.

(Cat hops on Sally's shoulder.)

Black Cat: Still if you don't mind friendly animals,

(Skeletal reindeer hovers over Jack's shoulder.)

Skeleton reindeer: And can learn to stand the smell-

Group: Well, welcome home to Happiness Hotel!

(Copy Jack: Okay, everybody, in the middle! We're gonna do the big "Welcome Home" part!

Copy Sally: YEAH! I love that part!)

Welcome home! (Welcome home!)

Oh, welcome home! (Welcome home!)

No matter where you wander,

You will never do as well!

(Sally's sitting in Lock, Shock, and Barrel's treehouse.)

Sally: Okay the lobby's looking shabby, And it's got the wrong address,

(Jack taps on a wall, and it falls over.)

Jack: And the whole dang thing has been condemned by 'Merican Express,

Sally: Still the management is cheerful-

(Mayor pops out of a trapdoor.)

Mayor: Though the whole joint's gone to hell!

(Sally stomps her foot down on the Mayor's head, forcing him back under the floor.)

Everybody: Well welcome home to Happiness Hotel!

Lock: Oh there are bugs-

Group: There are bugs!

(Scratching his sides like a monkey.)

Lock: And there are lice-

Group: There are lice!

Barrel: Sure we have our little problems, But you'll never beat the price!

(Werewolf hugs a rat, then a vulture.)

Werewolf: You've got every kind of critter,

You've got ev'ry kind of pest-

(Oogie's holding a tray full of cockroaches. The cockroaches are seated on tiny beds.)

Oogie: But we treat 'em all as equals

Jes' like any other guest!

Sally: Though you're cleaner than the others-

(Dr. Finklestien adjusts his glasses/goggles so he can see better.)

Dr. Finklestien: Still as far as we can tell,

Group: You'll fit right in to Happiness Hotel!

We'd fit right in to Happiness Hotel!

Shock (manning a camera) : SAY CHEESE!

* * *

The camera promptly exploded as Shock pressed the camera button.

"HeHAHAHAHAHA!" Shock laughed. "That was fun!"

"Well, waddaya think?" Oogie Boogie chuckled.

"I like it, but I still miss Halloween Town," Jack said humbly.

"Well, there is no place like home," Copy Jack sighed.

"I guess you'd better be on your way," Copy Sally said, sounding a bit sad.

"Just remember!" Copy Dr. Finklestien wheeled his way to the group. "You're always welcome here!"

"That's a nice thought," Sally cheered.

BANG!

Heads turned as a door rocketed open. A huge, wooly dog stood in the doorway, baring his teeth and growling.

He attacked!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" People shrieked, running this way and that way to get away from this huge... hound!

"WILLIE!" A voice yelled from outside. "WILLIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The dog grabbed Jack in his mouth, his humungous teeth barely missing his ribs.

"THERE HE IS, CHARON!"

"WILLIE!"

A huge paw slapped Willie across the muzzle, making Willie drop the poor skeleton. Jack fell onto Sally, who was covering Lock, Shock, and Barrel protectively.

"Hey, Double F! Check this out!" The paw scooped up the puppets, who were frozen in fear. In fact, they were completely stiff, unable to move at all. Sally subconsciencely paniced.

The person that the hand belonged to was not that horrifying. It resembled a cat. It had a swoop down nose and a cleft lip. The skin was a dark jaguar pattern. She (they had guessed by now) had long, brown curly hair, with a tinge of red. The body was human, but her legs were extremely bendy and cat like. Her feet were paws, as were her hands. She wore a green t-shirt with camou shorts. Her tail was half the length of her body, or even longer. Her eyes were green, and she wore a pair of blue wire frame glasses.

"Double F! Nightmare Before Christmas puppets!"

"Cool! Are they real ones?"

"I don't know. If they were, they wouldn't leave them lying on the ground."

Double F walked up beside her friend. She had the torso of a human, which included her arms. She had long blonde hair, but it was dark blonde and almost brown. She had wings with brown and purple feathers on them. She had a scrawny, black lion's tail with a purple tuft. Her hands were furry and yellow. Her face was sharp and pronounced, with eagle-like features, but still friendly. She had long, brown paws for feet. She also had a braided ring: One strand was a glowing, almost flaming red, one was shimmering light and dark blue, and one was yellow and flickering with electricity.

"Oh well. Let's bring 'em back to my house!" Charon hugged her newly found playthings. "Say goodbye to your brothers and sisters, guys!" She held her dolls by the stomach, holding them towards the other puppets, which were back in their respective places.

Double F clutched her fists to her chest, the claws in her toes extending. "I cannot what until we get home! We can act out scenes from Kingdom Hearts, and the movie, and your fanfiction, and-"

"Double F! Tone it down!" Charon placed a paw over her friends mouth. "Wait 'til we get back! Let's go. WILLIE!"

Willie, who was sniffing a Werewolf puppet, bounded back to his master. Willie was a big dog with tan fur which darkened towards his back. He was a mix of an Old English Sheepdog and a Wheaten Terrier.

"Let's go, Willie," Charon smiled.

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy!"

"Flikfreak! Tone it down!" Charon swished her tail absentmindedly. "Let's go before Willie attacks something else."

Flikfreak and Charon left the scene, Charon holding the unfortunate victims in her arms. Flikfreak closed the door behind her (with her tail).

Just then, Tim Burton burst through another door.

"Puppets!" he yelled. "Puppets! Where are the other ones!"

Although he made minimal sense, the citizens of the set understood Tim enough to know what he was talking about.

"Two girls, teenagers, picked them up and carried them out!" Sally cried.

"They had a dog with them! He'd probably eat them in a moments notice!" Jack yelled.

"Oh no!" Tim held his head in fear. "Which way did they go?"

"Out the door and to the left!" Mayor pointed to the door.

To be continued.


	3. If I didn't Have You, the Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Chapter 3 WHOOPEE! (Note: This song has been tinkered with to relate to two girls not two men.) 

"How long have we been friends anyway?" Flikfreak flipped the Lock puppet in her furry fingers.

"4 years roughly," Charon fiddled with her Jack doll, making him stand in a triumphant pose. "To friendship, eh, Double F?"

"YEAH! To friendship!" She messed with her Sally doll, getting her into a identical pose to Jack.

"Hey, do you think Sally's arms and legs come off like in the movie?"

"I donno, let's try!" Flikfreak started to tug on Sally's leg.

"NO!"

Charon screamed and dropped Jack, who had given out a scream of fear.

Flikfreak stared, letting go of Sally's leg. Her eyes were wide open, and her pupils were barely visible. "C-c-charon? Did you do that?"

"Uh uh!" Charon could barely squeeze out the... "words".

"Oopsie," Jack mumbled. He spoke up. "Sally, she didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No."

"THE DOLLS ARE TALKING!" Charon screamed. "MOM!"

"We're home alone, Charon! What are we supposed to do?"

"Listen, we are not going to hurt you!" Jack yelled. He felt he had to yell, because (although they were young) they were still much bigger than him.

Double F looked like she was about to faint. Charon shivered. "They're smaller than us. They're smaller than us." She repeated.

"They're smaller than us. They're smaller than us." Flikfreak copied her friend of four years. "They're freakin' me OUT!"

"Hey, Shock, we're scary!" Lock yelled.

"Yeah! RAR!" Shock roared.

"I'M LEAVING!" Double F jumped up, about to run out of the nearest door.

Charon clamped a paw around around Double F's shirt collar. "Double F! They're puppets!" It seemed Charon was starting to come to her senses. "Let's just try to talk to them."

"BUT THEY'RE ALIVE! SORA WAS TEN TIMES SMALLER THAN THE TRICKMASTER AND HE FINISHED HIM OFF IN A FLASH!"

Charon rolled her eyes. "FlikFreak, get OUT of the Kingdom Hearts streak and PAY ATTENTION! They're PUPPETS, for goodness sake! Tell me one way they could hurt you!"

Flikfreak opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Uh..."

"See?" Charon said. "They're harmless!"

Jack threw his face into the palm of his hand. "Ai-ya..."

Double F eyed Jack. "And just HOW did they come alive?" She muttered, daring not to talk to them directly.

"We've been alive!" Sally yelled in a spurt of anger.

"Okay, let's take some time to get to know them, and they should tell us something good." Charon shook Jack's hand with her finger. "How do you do, Mr. Skellington? My name is Charon Marie, and this is my friend, Gina Mustang. I call her Double F. Double F, say hello to Mr. Skellington."

"Uh... hello?"

"I have to say, Mr. Skellington, I have wanted to meet you ever since I was eight years old!" Charon smiled, showing her fangs.

"Please, Charon, call me Jack. No one's called me Mr. Skellington since the whole Christmas incident," Jack politely corrected.

"Uh...hello?" Double F scratched her head.

"I'm sorry, Flikfreak's never seen a doll that has a mind of its own." Charon patted Double F's shoulder. "It'll be okay. It's like 'The Indian in the Cupboard'."

"Uh...okay. I trust your judgement." Flikfreak hugged her friend. "Buddy!"

"You really like eachother, don't you?" Shock asked.

"You bet!" Double F switched her tail and snapped her wings. "We've been friends for so long!"

"We'd be nothin' without eachother! Girl Power!" Charon yelled. She snapped Double F's hand in her paw. "YEAH!"

"Now we start the song!" Flikfreak raised her hand. "Isn't it?"

"Yep, this is a musical," Charon nodded.

* * *

Charon: If I were a rich kid

(Holding a five dollar bill.)

Double F: With a million or two

Charon: I'd live in a penthouse

Double F: In a room with a view

(Double F: Panoramic, baby!)

Charon: And if I were handsome (it could happen)

Double F: 'Cause dreams do come true

(Jack: Don't I know it.)

Both: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

Wouldn't have nothin'  
Charon: For years I have envied

Your grace and your charm

Everyone loves you (you know)

Double F: Yes, I know I know I know I know

Charon: But I must admit it

Big girl, you always come through

Both: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
Both: You and me, together

(Charon and Double F link arms.)

That's how it always should be

One without the other

Don't mean nothin' to me

Lock, Shock, and Barrel join in: Nothin' to me

(Double F: THE PUPPETS ARE SINGING!

Charon: They sing in the movie! Now on with the song!)

Double F: Yah I wouldn't be nothin'

If I didn't have you to serve

I'm just a punky little eyeball

(Charon: Eyeball?)

With a funky optic nerve

Hey I never told you this

But sometimes I get a little blue

(Charon: You're more of a yellow.)

Both: And I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
Charon: Yes, I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Double F: I know what you mean, Charon, because-

Charon: I wouldn't know where to go

Double F: Me too! Cause I-

Charon: Wouldn't know what to do

Double F: Why do you keep singing my part?

Both: I don't have to say it

Double F: But I'll say it anyway

Both: Cause we both know it's true

Both: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Double F: One more time!

Charon: It worked!  
(Jack, Sally, Lock, Shock, and Barrel join in.)

Everyone: Don't have to say it!

Double F: Where'd everyone come from?

Everyone: Cause we both know it's true

Double F: Let's take home bone daddy!

Jack: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Jack, Sally, Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Everyone: Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have

Double F: YOU!

YOU! YOU!

Jack: A-E-I-O

Sally: That's mean you, YEAH!

* * *

"That's the spirit!" Charon yelled. "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Double F whooped.

"You're not too bad," Jack clapped his hands. "Very good singing!"

"Oh, thank you!" Double F spoke directly to Jack, lowering her face to his level. He gave her an affectionate pat on the nose, and she giggled.

"Charon, I'm home! Where are yo-"

Charon hugged her puppets and her friend in one grab. She heard a scream from her mother, which made her hold on tighter.

"MRS. MARIE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Double F screeched. He hopped up and got in a judo stance, ready to defend herself.

"CHARON! CHARON! COME HERE, IT'S TIM BURTON!"

"TIM BURTON IS HERE!" Charon pratically roared down the hall.

"YEAH! COME'ERE! COME'ERE! HURRY!"

"OH MY GO- Come on, guys! It's Tim Burton!" Charon and Double F hurriedly snatched the puppets and hurried to the living room.

Charon's mother stood next to the black haired Tim. Charon's mother stood tall, yet she was not skinny, like her daughter. She had deep red hair and a cheerful face. She wore a smart pair of khaki pants and a tomato red shirt.

Double F skidded to a stop on the kitchen linoleum, her paws making an eerie squeaking noise.

"Uh, Charon, Mrs. Marie, doesn't this seem a bit... odd?" She pawed the ground nervously, fingering Shock's hat in her fingers. "I mean, Tim Burton's a big time... what is he again?"

"Director producer and all around genius pretty much!" Charon smiled.

"What do you need, Mr. Burton?" Charon's mother twiddled her fingers, hardly able to contain her joy.

"All I need is to know the answer to three questions: Do you have a VCR? Does it work? And can I borrow it for a minute?"

"Yes, Yes, and Yes, Mr. Burton. Right this way." Charon's mother swiped her tail in her uphoria. Charon hugged Jack and Sally.

Tim Burton inserted the tape into the VCR and fast forwarded it to a part with Halloween Town. He turned to the puppets.

"Okay, now you can go home," Tim Burton told the group.

"Thank you, very much," Jack breathed. He walked up to the VCR, ushering everyone in front of him.

"Good bye, puppets!" Charon cried. "I'll miss you!"

"It's been fun, Jack- I mean Mr. Skellington!" Double F squealed.

The possee waved a final "Bye!" before Jack pressed the play button.

BAM!

Back in Halloween Town, Jack and Sally hugged eachother in joy. Lock, Shock, and Barrel joined hands and danced around in a circle.

"We're home! We're home! We're home!" they sung. "We're HOME!"

"I can't believe we're back, finally!" Sally cried happily.

"That was a strange experience," Jack whispered.

"It was like a dream!" Barrel grinned. "Can we do that again?"

Lock smacked Barrel with his mask.  
DONE!


End file.
